Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: I'm reposting this story


Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 1 of 8 By: Rebecca Tory Rose the hedgehog Timmy: What's going on? *arrow hits him on the head* Ow! *sees Jimmy* *his eyes turned to hearts*  
Jimmy: What the heck is up with Timmy? Wait a minute is that Cupid's arrow?! Oh man, Timmy must've got hit with one of Cupid's arrows, and looked at me! And I love Cindy! Why must this happen?! *runs*  
*Timmy runs after Jimmy*  
Cindy: What the heck?! Wait a minute is that Cupid's arrow?! Oh man! Timmy loves Jimmy now!  
Sheen, AJ, Carl, Chester, Cosmo, Wanda and Libby: As if!  
15 minutes later with Jimmy and Timmy Jimmy: Oh great a dead end Timmy: I love you, Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy: Hello, Timmy you love Cindy, not me!  
Timmy: No I love you, Jimmy!  
*Timmy kisses Jimmy's cheek*  
Jimmy: Please let this be a dream!  
*Timmy kisses Jimmy*  
Jimmy: *thinks "this must be a dream!"*  
*Jimmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Jimmy: Oh thank gosh it was just a dream, I would've been mad if it were real!  
Timmy: Hello, Jimmy!  
Jimmy: What the heck?! *runs away*  
Jimmy: *Wakes up* Oh great it was a dream!  
Timmy: Jimmy, what's up, why did you say "Oh great it was just a dream!" for?  
Jimmy: Please, tell me, you love Cindy, and not me!  
Timmy: What the heck?! Why are you asking me that?!  
Jimmy: I had a dream, that you got hit with Cupid's arrow, an fell in love with me! Please tell me it was a dream!  
Timmy: Like heck it was a dream, I love Cindy, not you, Nerd-tron!  
Jimmy: For once I'm glad you called me "Nerd-tron"! *An arrow hits Jimmy on the head* Ow! *Jimmy looks at Timmy* *Jimmy's eyes turned to hearts*  
Timmy: Jimmy, what's wrong?  
Jimmy: I love you, Timmy Turner!  
Timmy: Woah, wait what?!  
Jimmy: *kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *Thinks "This has to be a dream!"*  
*Timmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Timmy: Oh thank gosh, it was a dream, I would've died if it were real!  
Wanda: What's the matter, sport?  
Timmy: I just had the worst dream ever, Jimmy got hit with Cupid's arrow, and then kissed me, you guys do remember Jimmy Neutron, right?  
Wanda: Okay, that is so random, sport, and yes I remember Jimmy Neutron!  
Jimmy: Hi, Timmy!  
Timmy: Ahh! *Runs away*  
Timmy: Wakes up* Oh thank gosh it was a dream! Jimmy: What's up, Timmy, why'd you say, "Thank gosh it was a dream!" for?  
Timmy: Please, tell me, you love Cindy, not me!  
Jimmy: What the heck?! Why are you asking that?!  
Timmy: I had a dream, that you got hit with Cupid's arrow, then you loved me and then kissed me! Please tell me it was a dream!  
Jimmy: No it wasn't a dream, my love!  
Timmy: Holy crap, what the?!  
Jimmy: What's wrong, my love?  
Timmy: Is this a dream?! Please let this be a freaking dream!  
Jimmy: If this were a dream could I do this?! *Kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *Kisses back* *thinks "Wait, why am I kissing freaking Nerd-tron back?!"*  
The end of part 1!  
Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 2 of 8 By: Rebecca Jimmy: Timmy, my love, why did you stop kissing me back?!  
Timmy: Because, I don't love you, Nerd-tron!  
Jimmy: Yes, you do!  
Timmy: No, I don't!  
Jimmy: Yes, you do!  
Timmy: No, I don't!  
Jimmy: *kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *Thinks "I freaking hate this dream!"*  
Jimmy: *Licks Timmy's lower lip*  
Timmy: *Thinks "Now, this is going too dang far!"*  
Jimmy: *Bites Timmy's lower lip lightly*  
Timmy: *Thinks "This is going too damn far!"* *pulls away* *runs away*  
Jimmy: *Follows Timmy*  
*Timmy wakes up*  
Timmy: Oh my freaking gosh, thank gosh it was a freaking dream!  
Jimmy: Timmy, what's wrong, man?  
Timmy: Ahh! Please tell me, you don't love me!  
Jimmy: Um, what the freaking heck?!  
Timmy: I had a dream that you loved me, and kept kissing me, and the last time you kissed me, you licked my lower lip and bit my lower lip begging for entrance so you and me could french kiss, so please freaking tell me it was a freaking dream!  
Jimmy: Um..  
Timmy: Does that mean it wasn't a dream?!  
Jimmy: Yes!

End of part 2 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 3 of 8 By: Rebecca Timmy: I...love...you...too...Jimmy...  
Jimmy: Ah, really?!  
Timmy: Um, yeah, but please don't tell anyone!  
Jimmy: *kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *kisses Jimmy back*  
Jimmy: *licks Timmy's lower lip*  
Timmy: *opens his mouth allowing Jimmy's tongue in* *thinking "What the fuck?! I don't love Jimmy!"*  
*Jimmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Jimmy: Oh thank god it was a fucking dream!  
*Timmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Timmy: Oh thank gosh it was a freaking dream! Wanda: What happened, sport?  
Cosmo: Yeah, what happened, Timmy?  
Timmy: I had the worst dream ever, I loved Jimmy and we french kissed, you guys do remember, Jimmy Neutron, right?  
Wanda and Cosmo: Okay, that's so wrong, and yes we remember, Jimmy Neutron!

End of part 3 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 4 of 8 By: Rebecca Jimmy: Hello, Timmy, my love!  
Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda: What the?!  
Timmy: Jimmy, for the last time, I...  
Cosmo: What's wrong, Timmy?  
Timmy: I...don't...know?!  
Jimmy: I think, Timmy loves me!  
Cosmo and Wanda: No way, I don't think so!  
Timmy: I...think, Jimmy's right!  
Cosmo and Wanda: What the?!  
Jimmy: Ah, you mean it, Timmy, my love?  
Timmy: Yeah!  
Jimmy: *kisses Timmy*  
Cosmo and Wanda: Ew, yuck, Jimmy and Timmy are...gay!  
Timmy: *kisses Jimmy back*  
Cosmo and Wanda: This is a dream, right?!  
*Timmy and Jimmy begin to french kiss*  
Cosmo and Wanda: Now, this must be a dream!

End of part 4 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmare's part 5 of 8 By: Rebecca *Jimmy pushes Timmy on Timmy's bed*  
Timmy: *Wakes up* Oh thank god it was a fucking dream!  
Jimmy: Timmy? What's up?  
Timmy: Jimmy!  
Jimmy: Um..  
Timmy: *Kisses Jimmy*  
Jimmy: *Pulls away* Timmy, why'd you kiss...  
Timmy: Jimmy, you want to kiss me?  
Jimmy: What! Like as if! Dude, why would I kiss...  
Timmy: I knew it, you did want to kiss me, well you can kiss me!  
Jimmy: *Sighs* Timmy, I will kiss...  
Timmy: Come on, my lovely Jimmy, kiss me, or are you a chicken?!  
Jimmy: Wait, did you call me, a chicken?!  
Timmy: Yep, unless you kiss me, I tell everyone, that you're a chicken!  
Jimmy: *Growls* *Rolls his eyes* *Kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *Kisses Jimmy back* *Licks Jimmy's lower lip*  
Jimmy: *Thinks "I actually...love Timmy?! What! No I don't! Okay, I do!"* *Opens his mouth allowing Timmy's tongue inside*  
Jimmy: *Wakes up* Oh thank god it was a fucking dream!

End of part 5 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 6 of 8 By: Rebecca Timmy: Jimmy!  
Jimmy: Wah! *Runs away*  
Jimmy: *Wakes up* Timmy!  
Timmy: Wah! *Runs away*  
Jimmy: *Kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *Thinks "I am so going to kill Jimmy one day!"*  
Jimmy: Timmy, don't you love me?  
Timmy: Um, no!  
Jimmy: *Kisses Timmy again*

End of part 6 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 7 of 8 By: Rebecca Jimmy: Timmy, please tell me you love me!  
Timmy: What! Why would I love...  
Jimmy: Ah, really, you love me?  
Timmy: What! No! I love...  
Jimmy: Come on, or are you a chicken?  
Timmy: Did you just call me a chicken?  
Jimmy: Yep, unless you say, you love me, I'll tell everyone, that you're a chicken!  
Timmy: *Growls* *Rolls his eyes* I love you!  
Jimmy: Now kiss me, or I'll tell everyone that you're a chicken!  
Timmy: *Growls* *Rolls his eyes* *Kisses Jimmy*  
Jimmy: See now that wasn't so bad, right?

End of part 7 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 8 of 8 By: Rebecca Timmy: Yeah it... *Kisses Jimmy*  
Jimmy: *Kisses Timmy back*  
Timmy: *Pulls away* Wait, did I just kiss you, Jimmy?  
Jimmy: Yep! *Pushes Timmy up againist a wall*  
Timmy: Um, Jimmy, what are you doing..?  
Jimmy: *Licks Timmy's neck*  
Timmy: Please let this be a dream!  
Jimmy: *Pushes a button that opens his jet-pack* *Picks Timmy up in his arms* Hold on tight, my love!  
Timmy: Okay...  
A few minutes later in Jimmy's bedroom Jimmy: *Pushes Timmy onto Jimmy's bed* *Takes off his clothes*  
Timmy: Okay this is so a dream!  
Jimmy: Huh? What did you say, my love?  
Timmy: Oh...nothing!  
Jimmy: *Begins kissing Timmy*  
Timmy: *Thinks "Cosmo, Wanda, please wake me up!"  
Jimmy: *Begins to take Timmy's clothes off of him*  
*Jimmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Jimmy: Ahh! Huh? Oh thank god, it was a freaking dream!  
*Timmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Timmy: Ahh! Oh thank gosh, it was a freaking dream!

End of Part 8 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 9 of 30 (3 likes = I'll make a 9th part)  
With Jimmy Jimmy: I love, Timmy!  
With Timmy Timmy: I love, Jimmy! I wish we were in Retro-ville!  
Cosmo and Wanda: Okay! Poof Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda appear in Retro-ville Jimmy: *looks out his window* Oh, it's Timmy! *Runs downstairs, out the door and over to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda* Hi, Timmy, my love! I love you, Timmy!  
Timmy: I love you, too, Jimmy!  
Jimmy: Ah, really?  
Timmy: Yeah!  
Jimmy: *Kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *Kisses Jimmy back* Hey, Jimmy, my love, may I spend the night with you?  
Jimmy: Of course, my love!  
Timmy: Let's go! Hold my hand, okay?  
Jimmy: Okay! *Holds Timmy's hand*  
Timmy: I wish me and Jimmy were in Jimmy's bedroom!  
Cosmo and Wanda: Okay...  
Poof Jimmy and Timmy appear in Jimmy's bedroom Jimmy: You want to sleep in my bed with me?  
Timmy: Of course!  
*Timmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Timmy: Ahh! Oh thank god, it was a freaking dream!

End of part 9 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 11 By: Rebecca *Timmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Timmy: Ahh! Oh thank gosh, it was a dream!  
Wanda: What's the matter, sport?  
Cosmo: What happened, Timmy?  
Poof: Poof poof? (What's up, Timmy?)  
Timmy: I dreamed that, I wished we were in Retroville, and I asked Jimmy, if I could spend the night with him, and then Jimmy asked me, if I'd sleep in his bed with him, I agreed! You guys, do remember Jimmy Neutron, right?  
Cosmo and Wanda: Okay, that's so messed up, and we do remember Jimmy Neutron!  
Jimmy: Hey, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, how are you?  
Timmy: Ahh! *Runs away*

End of Part 11 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 12 By: Rebecca Timmy: *Wakes up* Ahh! Huh?! Oh, thank god, it was a dream!  
Jimmy: What's up, Timmy?  
Timmy: Jimmy, I...  
Jimmy: Um, what's the matter, Timmy?  
Timmy: Jimmy, I love..  
Jimmy: Timmy, are you okay, man?  
Timmy: Jimmy, I love you...  
Jimmy: I..love...you...too!  
Timmy: *Kisses Jimmy*  
Jimmy: *Kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *Pushes Jimmy up againist a wall*  
Jimmy: Um, Timmy, what are you doing?  
Timmy: *Licks Jimmy's neck*  
*Jimmy wakes up in his bedroom*  
Jimmy: Ahh! Oh, thank god, it was a fucking dream!

End of Part 12 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares Part 13 By: Rebecca Timmy: Hi Jimmy!  
Jimmy: Ahh! *Runs away*  
Timmy: *Follows Jimmy*  
17 minutes later Jimmy: Aw, great, a dead end!  
Timmy: Jimmy, why'd you run away from me, my love, don't you love me anymore?  
Jimmy: I never loved you!  
Timmy: You loved me yesterday!  
Jimmy: No, I didn't!

End of Part 13 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 14 By: Rebecca *Timmy wakes up to hear a mystery radio playing "Shut up, I love you!" by Save the Arcade!"  
Timmy: What the? This ain't my radio!  
Jimmy: Hi, Timmy, I see, you noticed my mystery radio, I invented a few days ago!  
Timmy: Ahh! *Runs away*  
Jimmy: *Follows Timmy*  
16 minutes later Timmy: Oh, shit, a fucking dead end!  
Jimmy: Timmy, I love you!  
Timmy: I don't love you, Jimmy!  
Jimmy: *Kisses Timmy* Timmy: *Pulls away* Jimmy, I told you, I don't love you!  
Jimmy: *Pushes Timmy againist a wall*  
Timmy: Oh no you don't! *Runs away*

End of Part 14 Jimmy and Timmy's Worst Nightmares part 15 By: Rebecca Jimmy: Timmy, may I talk to you for a minute?  
Timmy: Sure! *Thinks "This should make this dream funny!"*  
Jimmy: Timmy, I, wanted to tell you something, for the longest time!  
Timmy: Um, yeah, what is it?  
Jimmy: I love you, Timmy Turner!  
Timmy: *Thinks "I thought it would be something funny!"* Okay...  
Jimmy: Do you love me?  
Timmy: Um...maybe...yeah!  
Jimmy: *Kisses Timmy*  
Timmy: *Kisses Jimmy back*  
Timmy: *Wakes up* Ahh! Oh, it was just a dream!  
Wanda: What's up, sport?  
Cosmo: Did you have a nightmare, Timmy?  
Poof: Poof poof, poof? (What happened, Timmy?)  
Sparky: Did you have a bad dream, Timmy?

End of Part 15 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 16 By: Rebecca Jimmy: *Quietly walks downstairs, out the front door, and toward his mail-box* *Notices the flag that means mail was up* *Opens the mail-box* *Pulls out a envelope* *Looks at what it says* Huh? Timmy, wrote me a...letter?! Normally Timmy just appears out of nowhere! *Opens the envelope* *Unfolds a paper* Dear: Jimmy Neutron, Hi Jimmy, can you come to Dimmsdale, I hope you can! P.S. Come alone! From: Timmy Turner! What the heck! But, I'll still go! *Walks towards his Port-A-Portal* *Turns on the Port-A-Portal* *Steps through the Port-A-Portal* Okay, where's Timmy?  
Timmy: Jimmy, my love!  
Jimmy: What did you say, Timmy?  
Timmy: I said, "Jimmy, my love!" why?  
Jimmy: Timmy, listen to me carefully, I...don't...love...you!  
Timmy: But you used to love me!  
Jimmy: When?  
Timmy: Yesterday!  
Jimmy: No, I didn't!

End of Part 16 Jimmy and Timmy's worst nightmares part 17 By: Rebecca Timmy: Jimmy, you know you love me! I guess you're just too shy to admit it, huh?  
Jimmy: Fuck you, Timmy!  
Timmy: That means you think I'm sexy!  
Jimmy: The hell?! No it doesn't! So shut the hell up!  
Timmy: Never! *Turns on his CD player, turns to "kiss the girl" by: Ashley Tisdale* Kiss me! Kiss me, now!  
Jimmy: No! No, never! Heh!

End of part 17 


End file.
